


Romance

by Kass



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya interrogates Xander about romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance

"Why don't we ever drink champagne?"

"Excuse me?" Xander knew he shouldn't be surprised by the non sequiturs anymore, and yet.

Anya turned in his arms to face him. "Sparkling wine."

"I know what --"

"People in love drink it in movies all the time! But you don't even own a corkscrew. It...worries me."

Amusement and pride filled him to the brim. "You don't need a corkscrew for champagne," he said, gently.

"Really?"

"I'll bring some home tomorrow night. We'll have a drop o' the bubbly. It'll be perfect," he promised.

"You do love me. Good." Anya closed her eyes, content.


End file.
